Sister Jaime
Debrief Jaime goes undercover as a nun in a convent winery to uncover an international smuggling ring. Credits * Aired: November 24, 1976 * Written by: Kenneth Johnson * Directed by: Alan J. Levi Guest Stars * Kathleen Nolan - Mother Superior * Catherine Burns - Sister Beverly * Ellen Geer - Sister Barbara * Ron Hayes - Father Thomas * Dran Hamilton - Sister Margo * Al Hansen - Trucker * Luke Andreas - 1st Man * Edward Cross - 2nd Man * Cynthia Whitham - Marlene Stoler Quotes Oscar: The contact may take place on the bus that she was supposed to get on, or enroute, or maybe even inside the convent. Jaime: Inside the con ...? Oh, Oscar... I don't know if I can carry this off that far! I mean... Oscar: You're gonna do fine, I told you. You're just what every convent needs... a bionic nun. Jaime: Oh... God help me. ----- Sister Beverly: Some portions of God's work are most certainly a drag. Jaime: "A drag?" Sister Beverly: Oh! Forgive me. I taught high school in the Archdiocese before I came here, and I'm afraid some of my students' more colorful colloquialisms have transferred themselves onto me. Jaime: Well, I also taught high school, so, uh, I can dig it. ---- Oscar: What's the bad news? Jaime: I... uh... lost the diamonds. Oscar: You what?! Jaime: I lost the diamonds, Oscar. Well, you see, the guy contact me, and I had to give 'em to him. Oscar: But you saw who he was. Jaime: (reluctantly No... Oscar: Jaime, the whole idea was that... Jaime: I know, Oscar, but it was dark in there, and I feel terrible about it too... but... uh... well, I do know something. I'm not the only imposter around here. He was dressed as a priest. And also, you know, the Mother Superior has been acting very, very strange. Oscar: What do you mean? Jaime: I don't really know what it is, but she's so tense, and she's extremely protective of... of the winery that they operate here. Oscar: You think that the... uh... winery might have something to do with this? Jaime: Well, it's a good bet, and I'm definitely going to check it out... Oscar? Hello? You there? Oscar: Huh? Oh, yes... yes, I'm here, Jaime. I'm just trying to figure out how I'm going to explain to The Secretary and the Budget Department how we lost three-quarters of a million dollars worth of secret OSI diamonds. Jaime: Well, Oscar, I... I think we'll find your diamonds; now you're just gonna hafta have a little more faith. ---- Sister Margo: (an exclamation of surprise in Latin) Sister Beverly: Were you working with Sister Jaime? Sister Margo: Yes. Sister Beverly: Sister Margo, do we have any books on... miracles? ---- Jaime: (tastes the heroin from a wine cask) Whoa... talk about the flying nun. ---- Reverend Mother: You don't understand, child. This means the end of the convent. Jaime: Oh, no it doesn't. What are you talking about? Reverend Mother: Yes, it does. A scandal like this is just the kind of thing the bishop is looking for as an excuse to take the winery away from us and dissolve this convent. Jaime: Why? Reverend Mother: Because he's the biggest male chauvanist that ever lived. It has always annoyed him that the sisters and I did a better job of running the winery than the monks that ran it before. ---- Mother Superior: I have seen the miraculous gifts which God has bestowed upon you, my child. I pray that you shall always use them wisely. Jaime: I try to, Reverend Mother, I really do. Trivia Nitpicks * Oscar Goldman very clearly calls the fake nun at the beginning of the episode "Merlene", but the credit for the character is listed as "Marlene" Stoler. * During the sequence where Jaime and the nuns are leading the bad guys on a merry chase around the convent grounds, Lindsay Wagner is shown only wearing the whimple (the white head covering that goes underneath the habit), which is actually very jarring to watch. Scenes Deleted In Syndication 208